User talk:Mitchz95
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Mitchz95! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Sacrifice of Angels (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 22:25, April 10, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Sign your posts Please sign your talk page posts, either by typing ~~~~ or by clicking the Signature button above the posting area(it looks like a scribble). This timestamps your post and helps keep track of who wrote what. Thanks. --31dot 00:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry I keep forgetting. I'll try to remember next time. - Mitchz95 01:31, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Again, please remember to sign your talk page posts.--31dot 18:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Red links ...are not "bad", they need to be either created or fixed. Do not remove them just because they are red. - 22:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Merges You may want to read this on how to suggest a merge, as you didn't give a reason or add the template. - 03:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) "Inter Arma..." FA Nomination Hello Mitchz95! I was hoping you might be able to spare a few minutes to read through and perhaps consider voting for it as an FA? Regardless, any comments you may have on the article would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:17, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Uploads Why can't you upload? Is there an error message or something? - 04:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Terran I reverted your change to Terran, because that term is not exclusive to the mirror universe; it was used several times in the regular universe, as the Terran article indicates.--31dot 02:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I know that, but the article also mentioned the Terran Empire in the same paragraph, so I thought saying "United Earth" instead of "Terran" would be less confusing. - Mitchz95 02:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I think the article makes the different universes clear enough- but I wouldn't prevent it from saying "Human" starships.--31dot 10:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Restored Spoiler Header I restored the spoiler header to the NX Class page. It is information coming from the movie so it is consider a spoiler. And considering you said "probably" in your summary, that shows you are unsure. Unless you have a good argument to have it removed I believe is should remain. :When I saw the header on that page, my first thought was "OMG, there's an NX-class in Into Darkness!" which constituted a spoiler itself (even if it was inaccurate). I don't think the mention of a miniature that most people wouldn't even notice is worthy of a big header like that, but I guess I'm okay with keeping it for now. - Mitchz95 (talk) 02:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I understand what you mean yes. But I'm just by the rules that information coming from the film is consider a spoiler and so should have the spoiler header. I haven't seen anything specifying the significances of that information whether it be minor or major information.--BorgKnight (talk) 02:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree with BorgKnight; we should treat all information from the film equally. 31dot (talk) 09:04, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Categories New categories need to be discussed at the category suggestion page first before creating them; this is to work out the scope and any other issues beforehand. 31dot (talk) 02:28, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I've kept the category you created, but suggest a change on its talk page. 31dot (talk) 02:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I'm used to working on STOwiki where the policies are a bit different. I will be sure to do that in the future. - Mitchz95 (talk) 02:43, May 28, 2013 (UTC)